


Whiskey Hero

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: While the three enjoy a night off in a local bar, the night takes a turn when a stranger comes on too strong.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Whiskey Hero

After dealing with a bitch of a witch all week long, Dean, Sam, and Y/N were drained from the hunt. They all agreed they had earned themselves a night out.

The bar was a perfect Saturday night escape. The drinks kept flowing and the live music was a classic rock cover band so they felt right at home. Y/N had decided to get a little done up. Her hair fell in big curly waves that caved over her shoulders. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places as they met her ankle high heeled boots. Y/N had a soft grey tank top underneath her black leather jacket which had sleeves pushed up to her elbows. 

Dean was more intoxicated by her than the glass of whiskey he nursed. She was perfect. Watching her throw her head back in laughter at one of his jokes made Dean feel like a teenage boy with his first crush. They shot a game of pool as Sam sat at a high table beside them with a beer in hand. The three needed some R&R and that night made them feel normal if only for a little while. 

As Dean went to get himself another drink, and Sam excused himself to the bathroom, Y/N leaned against the pool table. The frost on her beer soothed an ache in her hand from the tussle they had been in with the witch. She took a swig and just smiled as she enjoyed the night off. 

A tall stranger with black hair that slicked back and dark eyes made his way over to her. He had been eyeing her for the last hour and took his opportunity to go after her now that she was alone. “Hey..” he started with a deep voice. The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath and she could smell the vodka.

“Oh, hi.” Pushing her hair behind her ear, Y/N tried to shrug him off. She definitely wasn’t interested. The guy seemed arrogant and far too cocky. 

“So, you’ve been here with those guys the whole time. One of them your boyfriend?”

“No..no. Just good friends.”

A smirk grew on the man’s face as he eased his way closer to her. “Well, a girl like you shouldn’t be left alone.” His eyes were hungry with lust as he almost growled under his breath. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Y/N put her beer down on the edge of the table as she went to walk away. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

The stranger grabbed her arm to pull her back. “Where are you going, honey? We can have some fun.”

“…let go of me,” she said firmly. Y/N was ready to throw a punch.

But before she could, a husky voice spoke from behind the man. “Hey…douchebag.” When he turned in its direction there stood Dean. His fist flew into the stranger’s eye and he stumbled. “I think the lady told you to back off.”

As the drunken man regained his composure, he stepped towards Dean in a challenge. But the hunter stood ready. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he fought the urge to hit him again. “Whatever, she’s not worth it anyways.” The man went to leave before Dean grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the bar wall. 

“Don’t look at her, don’t talk about her. Now get your ass out of this bar before I have to drag you out,” Dean seethed through his teeth. Still holding onto him, he turned him around and gave him a shove towards the door. The man scoffed and walked away to head back to his car. Dean turned back towards Y/N. “Hey, are you okay?”

She chuckled, “I’m fine. I promise. That guy was about to get a right hook from me anyways.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Dean smiled at the beautiful face he adored so much. “Sorry, I just couldn’t stand by and watch him treat you like that.”

Putting a hand on his arm, she stepped closer to him. “Well, as much as a girl doesn’t really need it,” she looked up at him. “You’re my hero, Dean Winchester.” Y/N’s eyes were flirty and her closed smile showed her dimples.

There was a moment of silence before Dean couldn’t bear it another second and his hands found her waist and the back of her head. He pulled her in for a tender but passionate kiss. Y/N returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

As they pulled away, they grinned at each other and released small chuckles. 

Sam came out and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I play winner.” Y/N and Dean stood there as they looked at the hunter. “What?” he asked in confusion. “What’d I miss?”


End file.
